Persuasion
by Amabel
Summary: Edward demonstrates the failings of headphones. One-shot, EB fluff.


**AN:** Fluffy one-shot!! I really do hate those iHome remotes. They don't work very well.

**All recognizable characters and settings belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

"Damn remote," I muttered, jabbing the skip button repeatedly. The obnoxious song played on, completely unaffected by my efforts to fast-forward.

"Why. Won't. It. Work?"

Finally, in a fit of temper, I threw the silver remote across the room where it hit the wall with a satisfying clank. I sat back against my desk chair in a huff. Only moments later, I heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Bella?" Edward opened my door and stepped inside as if he was wary of what he would find. I could see the laughter in his eyes, barely restrained. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. The remote for the iHome probably isn't, though." I gestured toward where I thought it had landed. Edward raised his eyebrows and picked up the silver device, now in two pieces.

"Must you always break everyone's gifts?" He sighed, turning the remote over in his hands to try to figure out how to put it back together.

"Only if they're unnecessary or already dysfunctional." He rolled his eyes and apparently giving up, set the broken remote on my bedside table.

"Now are you sorry you got me that iPod?" I asked. He scoffed.

"Of course not. I am sorry that I let Renee pick out the iHome. If she had taken my suggestion, you would have a yet-to-be released model with a working remote instead of…that." He gestured at Renee's choice and we both grimaced. My mother was famous for her odd thought processes. Even Edward was sometimes confused at the way her mind worked. For some reason, Renee had thought that a neon orange with green dots iHome would go perfectly with the navy blue iPod that Edward was getting me. Edward had been planning on letting her buy it, then returning and exchanging it for a more…normal color, when Renee had decided to wrap and deliver it herself. She had gone so far as to help me plug it into the wall, almost permanently damaging the thing in the process.

I sighed. "I told you, if the iPod was unnecessary, then the iHome is doubly so. Headphones work perfectly fine."

Edward's topaz eyes took on a mischievous glint as he began to walk toward me.

"Oh, really?" he asked, sauntering forward. He caressed my cheek, and I closed my eyes and leaned into his hand. Then, in one lightning fast motion, I was lying on my bed, his length of his body pressing against mine. His arms were on either side of my shoulders, holding most of his weight off of me. Raising his eyebrows, he smirked at me, exhaling and bending his head closer to mine.

I could feel my breaths become gasps as his mouth came increasingly closer to my neck. He kissed my collarbone, then up the column of my throat, tracing his lips along my jawbone to finally reach my ear. Once there, he caressed what felt like every plane, and brushed back and forth across my earlobe. I tilted my head to give him better access. He chuckled and I felt his cool breath on the side of my neck. I shivered.

"I wouldn't have been able to do that if you had been wearing headphones," he said. He rolled us then, arranging us so that I straddled his waist. I didn't move for a moment, adjusting to the fast change of position.

"They would have fallen out, had I done that," he pointed out, running his hands up my arms to my shoulders, then finally to stroke the back of my neck.

"I would have pulled them out the second you started that," I managed to gasp out. I tried to find a place to put my hands, and ended up resting them on his rock hard stomach. Edward looked at me from under his eyelashes, his eyes smoldering, and I blushed. He smirked and slid his hands back down my arms to my hands, which he grasped and used to pull me down to lay on him.

"I think we can safely say that an iHome is a necessity after all, don't you?"

I was too distracted by the feel of his hands running up and down my back to do more than grumble in assent.

Edward chuckled, and I could feel the vibrations through my body, which made me laugh too.

"Fine," I huffed. "But only as long as I get to pick out the color this time."

"We'll see about that," Edward said devilishly, angling my face up to begin his persuasion once again.

**As I have been told that chocolate is a preferable addiction... ;) Please review??**


End file.
